


Live To Blush Another Day

by gala_apples



Series: There Are No Extra Pieces [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's got two choices. She can somehow forget that she had a wild evening with all her female friends. Harder than it sounds, considering every time she looks at utterly-human-Stiles she remembers with perfect clarity how that came to be. Or she can have a conversation with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live To Blush Another Day

There is one major difference between Kira’s current group of friends and the friends she had in New York. 

An outsider might guess the answer is the supernatural. Wrong. While her circle of friends and lesser acquaintances in New York weren’t all weres and others galore, diligent researching and a few point blank emails have convinced Kira that Lise wasn’t just pagan but straight up druid. Which means there’s a Pack somewhere in her old school, because how creepy would it be to have a fifteen year old emissary for a Pack of middle aged men? But seeing as the entire population of BHHS is maybe half of one grade of William Ploc, Kira doesn’t think she can figure it out by thumbing through the yearbook for who didn’t dare look into the camera.

Some might think it’s the level of sophistication. Simply put, you can see more culture walking home from school in New York than there is in the whole Beacon Hills art gallery. It’s just a fact. The thing is, Kira’s never been the hipster type. She didn’t attend three poetry slams a night in New York when she had the chance, so why would she complain now that she can’t? Besides her new friends kind of _are_ sophisticated, for all that she doesn’t care one way or the other. Morgana had a habit of going ‘here’s this thing you’ve never heard of and is too indie to have a IMDB entry, watch it’ but Allison watches French movies without subtitles. Kevin pretty much constantly had streaks of paint on his clothes, you had to be careful about hugging him if you cared about transfer, but Lydia sketches. Stiles knows not just one, but four published writers, thanks to interesting comments leading to email exchanges.

What is really is, is the awkward conversations. Never before in her life has Kira had as many awkward conversations as she has per week here. It started with her dad ‘helping’ her get friends and it just hasn’t gotten better. And she’s due another one. 

For weeks Kira’s been telling herself she doesn’t need to talk about this. She doesn’t _need_ at all. But it’s a lie, and better Scott know now than the first time they have a drinking party and she gets drunk enough to blurt it out. She’s already pretty much a blurter, it only gets worse with intoxication.

The problem is she’s not sure how much Scott already knows. Kira hasn’t actually talked about that night herself. But Lydia is the type to use the information as she sees fit, especially with Aiden. There’s no way that Stiles didn’t do the research to figure out how the battle happened. Even if he hasn’t managed to narrow down thirteen types to one, Malia spends half her time in Stiles’ bedroom, and she doesn’t know the meaning of the word discretion. Literally even, possibly. She’s not dumb, but she’s not quite reading level ten either. So with all those people in the know is it even possible that Scott doesn’t? Or Isaac, or Derek, or freakin’ Mr Argent, even?

It’s not a school kind of conversation, so Kira waits until she’s safely at Scott’s via his motorcycle.

“You want a soda?”

“Yeah, sure.” Her throat’s probably going to get dry, after all. “Then we could talk about some stuff?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers instead of some stupid _that’s always a bad sign_ , or _talk nooo why what’s wrong?_ reply. Kira’s not sure if that’s an actual response people have and she’s just lucky with Scott, or if it’s just a rom-com trope. Either way the lack of it makes her feel more comfortable.

She takes the glass of Pepsi. With a straw like how she likes, because Scott is good at the details that make people comfortable, if not the facts like Lydia and Allison and Stiles.

“My mom’s at work, so we can talk wherever.”

Kira’s not sure if that’s an angle for a bedroom talk, but she kind of doesn’t think so. Scott’s not like the other boys, as bad as that phrase still sounds even with gender reversal. “What if I said bathroom?”

Scott laughs. “Like me and Stiles never shared a bathtub.”

Kira heads for the living room because she has to stop seeing it as the place where her mom’s demons almost killed Scott’s bio-dad sooner or later, and mundane -if awkward- conversations should help. Normalise normalise normalise is her current strategy on how to make it to graduation without being completely overwhelmed.

“So, talking,” Scott starts, throwing himself onto the couch. “Is it about your sword skills? Because if you didn’t want to risk a class ‘cause your badassness is so bad ass it’s suspicious, I bet Mr Argent would spar. Or whatever it’s called with swords.”

The compliment is great, Kira’s not gonna lie. Of all her attributes, badass was never really one. But the talk. The _talk_. “Okay, so you remember kitsune Allison kicking kitsune Stiles’ ass?”

“Uh yeah, I think I do.” Scott answers, just the slightest amount of _duh_ in his voice.

“Did you ever think about how Allison got possessed?”

“Stiles said that Earth kitsune are drawn mostly by fertility and, uh, sexual desire?” Scott ends in a definite up-pitch. Uncomfortable already and they’ve just started.

But Dad’s always said if you can’t talk about it you’re not mature enough to do it, so on Kira goes. “Yeah, but specifically.”

Scott makes a face. “I didn’t really- Isaac? Or herself?” Scott makes a hand gesture and Kira decides to be nice and not point out that particular move would be anatomically useless for Allison.

“No. I can definitely say it was not. Because it was me.”

“You?” Scott looks shocked.

“And, uh. Malia and Lydia?”

Okay, no, _now_ he looks shocked. Like Derek slapped him in the face with a trout.

“Does Stiles know?”

“I can’t imagine Malia not saying something.”

Scott nods. “You have a point. I’m not sure why you decided to confess now, but I’m not mad or anything. You saved Stiles. Also we weren’t really dating yet.”

Kira takes exception to that phrasing. “We had one date. If you count eating dinner with my parents as a date. And that’s questionable, it didn’t feel a lot like a movie and making out. Also, confess implies guilt and need for absolution and that’s so wrong.”

“Okay, so you don’t really care how I felt. That’s, uh.”

She reaches out and touches Scott’s shoulder when he doesn’t go on. Scott runs warm, Kira can feel the difference of their skin through his shirt. “I didn’t mean that either. I meant I didn’t regret it, and that’s why I told you. ‘Cause I want to talk to you about not regretting it. Like as in I’m happy I did it. Like as in...”

Here it is. Here’s the big, no take backs moment. “I want to do it again?”

After a terrifying thirty seconds of pure silence -no neighbour is even mowing a lawn or anything to cut into the background- Scott replies slowly, “you want to have another all girls sex party?”

“Well. I mean, in a fantasy, yeah, probably? But I don’t know if Lydia or Malia want to. I don’t even know if they’re bi. But Allison said some ‘if you weren’t dating Scott’ stuff.” Kira hears how bad that sound and tries for better. “I mean like in a ‘if you were ever single booty call me’ way, not an enticing me to break up with you way. But I just. I’ve been thinking that me and you could have an arrangement?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. It’s not like I’ve done this before.” Kira plucks one of the throw pillows from behind her and runs her fingers from seam to seam to give her hands something to do.

Scott returns, “yeah, but if you were thinking about it, you’ve probably thought about it. Right? I mean I know you’re not like Stiles, you probably haven’t made a flow chart or mapped it out on a bulletin board. But you’ve thought about it enough to decide to talk about it, so you must have something in mind?”

“A same sex doesn’t count as cheating arrangement? Or a short exceptions list, but not celebrities, real people? Or if you don’t think it would be weird we could have a threesome? I know you guys have history, but she likes you still. Or even, if you still had real feelings for Allison, I could date you and her separately and you could date her and me seperately?”

Scott frowns. “You don’t think that’ll be even weirder than a ‘lets say we were drunk the morning after’ threesome?”

Kira’s first impulse is to shout fuck weird at the top of her lungs. She doesn’t go through with it because she’s not a lunatic, she knows the difference between online all caps and talking to meatspace people. But the urge is there. She blames Tumblr.

“It only has to be weird if we listen to the people that tell us it is. I’m not saying people won’t say it is. But who are they and what do they know? Women’s relationship magazines that give out the same six sex tips each month? Other kids that are jealous that they’re not having sex? Nosy adults, half of whom are divorced?”

Scott’s still frowning, but it seems a bit more contemplative than it was a minute ago. “So you think if we, I mean, the three of us, just ignore everyone who’s not us... it’ll be okay?”

“Objectively speaking,” because seriously, sometimes her friends could use a new perspective more than a million dollars and world peace, “Lydia was found running in the woods after a few days, you and Stiles evaded being arrested for kidnapping, Isaac dealt with his father’s murder by moving in with a sugar daddy, and I can go on. I heard lots of stuff before I decided screw it, I’d join your group. It’s already everyone’s second nature to ignore what outsiders think. Except maybe Lydia.”

“But you’re not talking about Lydia. We’re talking me, you, and Allison.”

“Yes. Yeah. Because if it’s a decision only two of us make, that’s cheating. I’m not okay with cheating.” Cheating is like the opposite of polyamory, which is sort of the out of reach star in this situation.

“Then we should go to Allison’s and talk about this.”

“What, and ambush her?” It took a week for Kira to work up to this level of awkward. She can’t imagine it’ll be any easier to include Allison. The result might be good -that’s why Kira risked her relationship with Scott to bring it up, the danger was worth the potential outcome- but it’s still hard to talk about.

Scott quirks a smile at her. “No offence but I kind of felt ambushed myself. She’ll get over it.”

So it’s back on the motorcycle, this time towards the Argent condo. Because that’s apparently the number one rule in Beacon Hills, even higher on the list than adults can’t be trusted, or everything can die; awkward conversations begat more awkward conversations.


End file.
